vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-083-D
Summary SCP-083 appears to be a Caucasian male aged between twenty and twenty-six. Black hair, brown eyes, and 1.83m tall. Most often wears unremarkable clothing. Subject has identified himself by the name "Duke", however he does not mind being called SCP-083 or simply eighty-three by personnel. He spends most of his time wandering the grounds of his Containment site, or in the recreation room, making conversation with the staff. If SCP-083 is not fed blood every twelve hours, subject will become highly enraged and aggressive, attempting to break out of his containment (The sole successful attempt resulted in 11 staff fatalities). This seems to be a sort of self preservation instinct, much like that of an animal deprived of food, only on a much greater scale. When in this state, SCP-083 will actively seek out humans, and attempt to feed off of them. Subject can only be pacified if he can find a human fitting his standards for blood. When he finds a satisfactory food source, subject will become cannibalistic, completely consuming it if it is human, or, if the blood is found in a pack, he will merely drain it. Upon sating his hunger, subject falls into a comatose state for roughly twelve hours, and the feeding schedule must be re-centered around this new cycle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: SCP-083-D, Duke Origin: SCP Foundation Age: 20-26 Physically, possibly 400+ chronologically Classification: Decommissioned Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid, Regenerated from decapitation and from losing both his legs in seconds), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Was able to fight SCP-076 off by wielding a Keter Class SCP as a weapon), Berserk Mode (Will go on a berserk rampage if deprived of blood) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought SCP-076 for an extended period of time) Speed: Supersonic+ Reactions and Combat speed (Kept up with SCP-076 in combat) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to SCP-076, Casually threw a large metal box that was so heavy it required a forklift to move it, pushed a forklift with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Small Building C;ass Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Limitless (Does not require food or sleep) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Has an IQ of 155 and has displayed remarkable logic and problem solving skills, even being the cause of several breakthroughs with multiple different SCPs. SCP-083 has an accurate memory of many historical events dating back to the execution of John Rogers in 1555. He is also highly skilled in combat, having kept up with SCP-076 in a fight for a long enough period of time that the site's staff could evacuate.) Weaknesses: Will only be pacified from his berserk state if he drinks the blood of a female virgin, and doing so will put him into a comatose state for roughly twelve hours. Cannot regenerate if his blood is drained. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses